PCM is a promising nonvolatile memory technology for the next generation due to favorable write speeds, small cell sizes, and simpler circuitries. PCM is based on a phase transition of a chalcogenide material that may be programmed by resistive heating with current pulses that transition the memory cell into high and low resistance states. Processing improvements are needed to improve fabrication compatibility of the PCM process with the Complementary Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor (CMOS) process that embeds storage devices with combinational logic devices.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.